newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitty Krew
The Kitty Krew is an flash group that got its starts at NGCollabs. The founders (lasse, seel and Kes) submitted the first kitty flash called Kitty Secksings Collab. It was submitted in July of 2006. Notoriety The Kitty Krew is most known for their intros and the sheer number of flashes they have submitted to the portal. At almost any given time, a Kitty Krew flash can be seen in the portal. They have two "mascots" that represent them. One, is a cropped head of a wet cat, dubbed Big Fuzzy Kitten, also the name of the crew's main account. The second is the yellow cat seen in most of the Kitty Krew intros. Feuds The Kitty Krew is consistently involved with "wars" with other flash crews. UU vs. KK The most known is the war against the Uzi Union. The 'war' was started by RaspberryUzi, when he submitted an anti-KK flash to the portal. Since then, the Kitty Krew and the Uzi Union have attacked each other with mixed spaces, usually attacking each others' in originality. SS vs. KK The Kitty Krew has an ongoing war with the Star Syndicate. The Star Syndicate claims the Kitty Krew as a ripoff of themselves, using old jokes that members of the Star Syndicate no longer find funny ( such as winning TOTW with attention grabbing titles ). Goldencat, a former member of the SS made a one frame movie that said, " The KK is an SS ripoff " causing unrest in the KK community, as they liked the SS to an extent before this movie. Recently, the KK tried to call for a treaty ending this war, but this was not accepted by the SS. It has been rumored that although the SS call the treaty off, they do not care about what the KK does anymore. Kavinel Kavinel was once a member of the KK in August 06. He was admined and respected at the forums, but began to realize that the group was gay and stole jokes. He ruined the forum by deleting many members, deleting the skin, turning off the board, and many other things, he then proceeded to leave the group and call them faggots. Kavinel is currently a member of the Star Syndicate and claims that the KK is a "bunch of unfunny faggots" who "cannot get their own material". Kavinel has used proxies to massvote zero on the KK's movies, he has also used proxies to massflag the KK's movies, though he hardly ever does this anymore. Kavinel claims that one day he is "going to destroy the KK." Kavinel has already made many attacks on the KK, one of them which left the KK site completely destroyed, he performed this attack with three Newgrounds members named Cereal, Paddy and Spinister. Kavinel claims that he will never join the KK again, nor be friendly with the members of it, he says that he is "happy in the Star Syndicate." Levon hes so cool everyone luvs him Notable Members * Kes * Seel * Homicidal Kitten * Lord of Ketchup * Sexy Adorable Kitten * Lasse * Charcoal125 * Katnip Kitten * Magyar * Kenny the kitten * Felipe * Inferno Kitty * Devo Kitten * TNOAT *WackyAnimation *tomylee * InvertedKitty *MaddKitty * ClockNinja * SvoboKitten * tpurgatoryt * DeadDuck * Pixeled Kitty * Big-Faggy-Kitty * BeReSeRkEr KiTtY Relationships The Kitty Krew has formed some allies along with their many enemies. Alliances * Noobnation * Reversed Republic * MaddFlash Enemies * Uzi Union * Star Syndicate External Links * Official Website Category:Crews Category:Kitty Krew